Yami's Little Blue Eyes
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: After humiliating a witch in a duel, Seto is changed into a miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now they have to find a way to change him back before he remains that way forever! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Well, I guess I own Stacy, but she's for sale! Any Yami/Seto fics or fanart is good as money.

A/N: More Yami/Seto. Actually, everytime I see a *gag* Seto/Serenity story, I get sick. The same for *choke* Seto/Tea, I get the urge to write yaoi. Good ol' fashioned yaoi; with a plot and everything! So that's where this came from. If you get the urge to draw, go for it.

" I summon my Dark Magician Girl! Destroy the face-down card!!" 

" That's a mighty impetuous move Pharaoh."

" You have no monsters that can beat my Dark Magician Girl on a flip summons. Or have you forgotten the Dark Magician you sent to the graveyard?"

" I'm well aware of the effects of your card. And you're going to become well aware of mine! You just attacked my Dimensional Warrior!"

" What?!!"

" When this card attacks or is attacked, both this card and the opposing monster are removed from play and cannot return during the current duel. You just fell for the same trick you pulled two turns ago Pharaoh!"

" You sneaky son of a-"

" Ah ah ah. We're on school property Pharaoh. Young impressionable minds are nearby. You wouldn't want to traumatize any of them now would you?"

Yes, they were at it again. Seto Kaiba and Yami Mouto were dueling each other. This time they didn't even use the dueling systems; they were just using the battle mats that normal people used. Yami had taken it from Jounouchi on his way out of class. They both had a free period so they had all the time they needed.

The duel had been incited when Kaiba corrected Yami on something about Egypt. It was bad enough he had the gall to correct him about HIS country; he had to be right too! (Well, he didn't pay much attention to the slaves and the building of the pyramids until they were actually built. How was he supposed to know the name of the system they use to build them?!) He was so mad at the CEO he could have hit him. But Yugi said he couldn't hit him for knowing the answer when the teacher called on him; so dueling was what he settled for.

Now they were locked into another battle. Yami intended to make him pay for correcting him and embarrassing him in front of the class. He was known as the authority on Egypt, and to have been corrected by someone who barely paid attention to the class was just not acceptable.

 But before Yami could make his counterattack and get back in the game, a shadow blocked out his light. Someone was standing over him and intentionally interrupting their duel.

Both duelists turned to see who was in the way. It was a girl. She looked about their age. She was wearing jeans and a big white T-shirt. Her hair was blue and her eyes were two different colors. One was brown and the other was green. She had a deck in her hand and was pointing at Kaiba with the other.

" Are you Seto Kaiba?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her; not at all happy about his duel being interrupted." Who wants to know?"

" I am Stacy Tripper. And I come from America to defeat you." 

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her. Why did people find the middle of a duel the opportune time to challenge him? " I'm in the middle of a duel now. You'll have to go to KaibaLand like everyone else. I don't even know your name as a duelist, so you're not even in my league. I wouldn't want to embarrass a low-class duelist just when they're getting their balance, so you should try someone you stand a chance with," He uncrossed his arms and picked up his hand to resume the duel," Now if you don't mind, I've got a duel to finish."

Stacy didn't seem to like that response. She stepped around Yami and blatantly kicked the matt into the air; sending the cards flying.

" There; your duel's finished. Now, I demand a duel against you!!"

Now both duelists looked at her in shock. The girl was brave. She was very brave. Either that or she was stupid. Very stupid. But the shock did not last long. For it turned to anger, Stacy was just lucky that Kaiba spoke first.

" Fine. You will have your duel. But for what you just did, no mercy. I shall go out of my way to destroy you."

Stacy smirked." You can try. I have beaten everyone I have come across! And you will be no exception!! I will have your Blue Eyes-White Dragons!" 

**********************

" White Lightning Attack!!"

" NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

" This duel is over. You never stood a chance against me American. You'd have a better prospect of winning against a boa constrictor."

Stacy was throwing a friggin' tantrum all over the ground a la Sailor Moon. Yami was trying not to laugh. Kaiba was waiting for her to finish so he could take her strongest card. She had been no challenge. 

The whole duel was one-sided. Stacy remained cocky until her LPs went down to 0. She was terrible. She forgot to pull her monsters out of attack mode, she put the wrong ones in defense mode, she attacked the wrong cards and she didn't use Reborn the Monster correctly. He wasn't sure what made her think she could win, but she genuinely did. 

" Nooo! I can't lose!!"

" Well, you did. Now hand over your Flame Cerberus."

Stacy pouted and threw the card at him; which he caught without much trouble.

" What were you thinking challenging me? Do you know anything about Duel Monsters besides slapping cards down and bragging?"

Stacy glared and pointed at him." You cheated! That has to be the only way I could lose! You cheated you…dirty cheater!!"

" Ouch. That hurt."

That only proved to piss her off even more. Yami thought this whole scene was hilarious. While he believed in young duelists having confidence, what Stacy did was just stupid. She was a terrible duelist and she wanted to challenge the ex-champion of the world? It was like Joey on Duelist Kingdom. 

Now Stacy was standing upright still pointing at Kaiba." I'll make you pay for cheating to beat me! You have to be pretty afraid of me to do something like that! I was on the verge of winning! I had you!!"

Kaiba looked at her in shock. " What duel were you watching Stacy?! I didn't cheat, you were the one that didn't have the sense God gave a goose!!" 

Yami couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing and fell off the bench he was sitting on. Stacy glared at Kaiba and put her hands up." By the powers of Darla, I evoke thee. Make vengeance mine and punish this dragon flea!!" 

Red and orange light came up from the ground around Stacy. Her eyes turned black and she shot the strange light out at Kaiba while he was gathering his cards. 

" That'll teach you, you cheater!!"

With that Stacy stalked off. Well, she tried but she fell down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Yami had just recovered, but this started him all over again. Kaiba simply shook his head in distaste.

" Stupid girl." 

*********************

Yami and Kaiba were walking back to the building after the whole incident with the awful duelist Stacy. They were still laughing about what she had done. Challenging him when she had the dueling ability that Tristan and Tea could beat. There was something to be said about self-confidence, but that was just stupidity!

" Maybe she'll try someone that's more her level next time." 

" Like what? A trash compactor?"

" That's mean Kaiba. A trash compactor is much too difficult for her to face." 

That started them laughing again. Their laughing bounced off the empty walls as they entered the building. But Kaiba's died down as soon as it started. His laughter turned to a choking sound. 

Yami looked at him in shock. He was his rival, but he didn't want the guy dead. " Kaiba?"

He could speak. He fell to his knees and continued the choking sound. Yami started to call for help but something else started to happen that he really wasn't prepared for.

Kaiba started to…well…shrink.

Yami watched the CEO minimize as his skin started to turn blue. And his choking noise was turning into something else; something animalistic. But he disappeared into his uniform before he could tell what it was. 

He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he call for help? He couldn't exactly say he watched Kaiba shrink. 

" Oh my Ra. I've lost Kaiba! Mokuba is going to kill me! Yugi is going to kill me! Oh Ra! I'm in it deep this time!"

" Mmmphf!! Mmmphf mmphf!!" Unbeknownst to the panicking Pharaoh, Kaiba's clothes were moving. Something was alive in there.

Yami was pacing in the hallway; trying to get his story straight." See, what had happened was, Kaiba and I were coming back in from our duel and I turned my back and he was gone! It's not my fault Kaiba's lost."

" I'm not lost! I'm right here!"

" That voice." Yami turned to see where Kaiba was, but he was met with air." Kaiba? Where are you?"

" Right here."

" Where?"

" Here!!"

" Where's 'here'?!" Yami still didn't see him. He started to walk where he heard his voice coming from. 

" STOP!!! Don't come any closer!!" 

Yami heard that loud and clear. He looked straight down and nearly fell over. He didn't think his eyes could get as wide as they were. He also didn't think he'd see this in this century. " Kaiba?!! Is that you?"

" Yeah. I'm shrunk. But other than that, I think I'm fine." 

" You mean, you can't tell?"

" Tell what?"

Yami knew he would have to deliver this new carefully. " Kaiba, don't take this the wrong way, but, you're a miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon."

" WHAT?!!"


	2. The Trip Home

" Pharaoh, what do you mean I'm a 'miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon'?!!" 

Yami knew he wouldn't take the news well. Well, no one would take being turned into a dragon well. But that's what Kaiba was. He was a tiny Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

He had the shiny white scales all over his body. He had the legs and long white tail. He had the claws and the wings. The long, graceful neck and the sharp teeth. The only things that remained the same were his beautiful blue eyes.

The mini dragon was flapping his wings angrily as he continued to shout. He hovered above the ground a few times. " WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!!"

" Calm down Kaiba. I'm sure this is nothing to be concerned about."

" Calm down? CALM DOWN?!! I went from 6'4'' to 5 inches, human to dragon, hands and feet to tail and wings and you want me to CALM DOWN?! No! NO! I will NOT calm down! I will have a freakin' heart attack if I want too! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!"

Yami winced at his yelling. Who knew such a tiny dragon had such a bad temper? He was about to say something that would at least get him to quit shouting, 8but the bell rang. " Uh oh."

The tiny dragon's blue eyes widened. " The bell…People…I'll get trampled!!" 

Yami smirked and started to walk off. " Good luck." 

" Wait a minute Pharaoh!! You were the last person I was seen with! How will you explain my clothes and no me to Mokuba, Yugi-tachi and the POLICE?!"

Yami stopped in mid-step and cursed. He couldn't possibly explain all that. Not without getting a free room with padded walls and a complementary jacket. So they were both stuck. 

He turned back around and kneeled so he was kinda eye level with Seto. " Alright, you can come with me until I figure out what to do," He opened his backpack and held it unfastened so he could get in.

Seto arched his neck and looked into the bag; as if unsure of whether or not he should go in there." What's in there?"

" Books and magazines, and I think Jounouchi's shoe." 

" His shoe?" 

" Well, he lost it and I was keeping it for him. He has a tendency to lose things." 

" So I smell. Yuck. I'm not getting in there. I'll be crushed."

" You can either get in the backpack or face the crowd. Your decision." 

Seto looked up at him, then back at the bag. He let out a sigh that sounded more like a light roar and climbed into the bag with little difficulty. Yami made sure none of his books were mashing him and zipped his backpack up before putting it on his back. That's when he heard the yelp.

" What is it?"

" It's dark in here." 

Yami chuckled and walked quickly towards the doors. But before he got there, someone jumped in his way.

" Hey Yami!" It was Jounouchi," Do you still have my Duel Monsters matt? I need it to duel Tristan." 

" Uh, sure. Just a minute." Yami swung his backpack around, kneeled and dropped it on the ground; eliciting a yelp from inside, followed by a growl. He remembered exactly 'who' was in his backpack and quickly opened it to see if he was alright.

" Kaiba? You okay?"

The mini CEO turned dragon was squashed under Yami's Algebra II book. Blue eyes glared up at him when he asked his question." What do you think?!"

" Gomen nasai," Yami moved the book and grabbed the DM matt from one of the backpacks pockets," I was just trying to get this back to Jounouchi and I forgot about you."

" Nice to know I'm appreciated. Wait, the mutt's here?!" 

" Sh! Just keep quiet and he won't know you're here!" 

" Eh, Yami? Are you talking to your backpack?" Jounouchi peaked over Yami's shoulder to see what he was doing.

Yami quickly zipped his backpack up and shoved the matt into the blonde's hands. " No, no, of course not. But I must be leaving. See you later Jou!!" 

*******************

Yami made it successfully past Jounouchi and out of the school. He decided it would be best to take the back way home so he wouldn't run into anymore of Yugi's friends. He imagined it must have been getting hot in his backpack so he was going to let Kaiba breathe. And he would attract too much attention with a BEWD sticking out of his backpack. 

Once he was sure that no one was around, he kneeled again and unzipped his bag. When the mini CEO didn't come out, he laid it on it's side and shook it a little. Out tumbled books, magazines and a petite BEWD.  

Seto shook his head and glared up at the Pharaoh. " What'd you do that for?! I was sleeping!!" 

Yami rolled his eyes. " Excuse me. But I thought you might like to get some air. There doesn't seem to be anyone around so I think you're safe." 

" Good. Joke's over. Now, change me back." 

" I didn't make you this way. And unfortunately, I don't know how to change you back. But maybe Yugi's grandfather does." 

" Anything to get back to my original form again. I'm so tiny. I've got no way to defend myself. I'm helpless!!" The diminutive dragon pouted. 

" And apparently moody."  

" Shut up Pharaoh!! Just get me to the game shop so I can get changed back!"

Yami smirked and shook his finger in Kaiba's face." Now is that anyway to treat your only source of transportation?" 

Kaiba growled at Yami. Then he bit the large finger being waved in his face. 

" Ow!! You bit me!!" 

" Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your fingers away from an animal's mouth? Baka Pharaoh!" 

Yami sucked on his finger and glared down at the tiny dragon. He grudgingly lifted Kaiba up and placed his in the backpack again. He yelped again.

" What now?"

" It's still dark in here."

Yami rolled his eyes and unzipped it a little. " There is that better?" 

" Yes."

**********************

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Kaiba sat on Yugi's kitchen table scowling and pouting at the same time. He knew that he was going to get some reaction from Yugi's grandfather, but he didn't think the old man would blatantly laugh in his face at his predicament. But that's what he was doing. 

" I can't believe it! You're a Blue Eyes White Dragon!! Serves you right for tearing up my card in the first place!" Suguroku pulled on one of Kaiba's wings. 

That did it. Kaiba was already upset; just pulling on his wings had been enough to piss him off. He whipped his head around and sunk his teeth into the old man's hand. " Ow!!" 

" Heh. So that's the advantage of a long neck. Now do I have to ask again or do you want more teeth?"

The old man glared at him, but straightened his demeanor. " Since you did replace my card, I suppose I can help you. You may stay here while I see what I can find." 

With that the old man walked out of the kitchen; leaving the Pharaoh and the tiny dragon alone. Yugi was probably out with his friends. So they had a little time.

Kaiba began to pace the length of the table.  Yami watched him with mild interest. He had gotten used to his small size and to be honest, seeing a live Duel Monster was starting to bring back memories…

He had a beautiful High Priest when he was Pharaoh. He had the deepest blue eyes. He could look into those eyes forever and never get lost in them. His priest was so gorgeous. Everyone was jealous of him and they all wanted his exquisite Sephiroth; but he made sure he kept a close eye on him. Yes, he was very protective of his koi; or his 'precious Blue Eyes' as he called him back then.

" Pharaoh? Oi Pharaoh?!!"

" Hm?" Yami blinked several times and looked at the petit dragon standing on the table and looking into his eyes. He was so close at that moment. Their eyes locked. 

_Those eyes…_Yami thought,_ Those beautiful blue eyes are Sephiroth's…No…it's not possible…is it?_

All this time Kaiba was wondering what in the blue hell was so interesting behind him.

A/N: Wow! I certainly didn't expect that many reviews! 

Kaiba: You always get reviews when you torture me!

OGE: Oh please! I do not torture you!

Kaiba: You do so!! *Pouts* .

OGE: Poor Seto-chan…I know! The reviewers can leave you presents! Will you stop pouting now?

Kaiba: 'Kay. ^___^

OGE: -_- U


	3. White Lightning Attack

OGE: Forgive the lack of updates; my internet provider is being a butt and won't always let me on. So here, ya go. 

" What are you staring at?" 

Yami snapped out of his trance and shook his head. He laughed nervously when he realized that Seto was talking to him and had noticed his staring. He didn't intend to stare that long." Ne, nothing."

" It didn't look like 'nothing'." 

" Well, that's what it was," Yami tried to turn away so those eyes weren't directed at him and hoped that that answer would satisfy Kaiba. But those blue, blue eyes continued to stare and he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to know now," Um, Kaiba, let me ask you a question."

The tiny Blue Eyes gave him a confused look. But he didn't say anything or insult him; he backed up and dragged a peppershaker over to where Yami was sitting. Then he hopped up on it so he was facing him." I got nothing better to do; ask."

" Have you been having any strange dreams?"

Another confused look." Strange…dreams?"

" That's what I said." 

" What kind of strange dreams?"

" Like dreams of…sandy places."

" Sandy places?"

Yami couldn't take it anymore. Discretion be damned, he needed an answer now! " EGYPT!! Alright?! Have you been having any strange dreams of Egypt?!"

His yelling caused the small dragon to go flying off the peppershaker and across the table. He rolled until he came to stop on the other side. Yami stood up and checked to see if he was okay.

" Are you alright?" 

Seto was upside down with his tail in his face. The tiny Blue Eyes glared up at the Pharaoh." You're all about stupid questions today, aren't you Pharaoh?"

Yami laughed sheepishly and picked him up. He shook the dizziness away and sat up in Yami's hands. " You can't do that while I'm this small!!"

" I'm sorry. I'll try to remember that. But don't get off subject. Have you or have you not been having dreams about Egypt? And if so, what about?"

Kaiba rubbed the side of his head and thought for a minute." Actually, I have been having some strange dreams as of late. How did you know they were about Egypt?"

" Nevermind. What were they about?" 

Seto started to answer, but then he changed his mind." Wait a minute, why are you so interested in what I dream about?"

" Ra, Kaiba, just answer the question, please!"

He gave him an uncertain look, but did as he asked. " Since you said please… I can remember rituals, me dancing, um…I think building some kind of temple?" 

Yami took all this information in. He certainly remembered the summoning rituals that he had his High Priest do while he was dueling someone. And the dancing that he had his priest do when he was a slave. His mouth was beginning to water at the memories he had of his koi dancing for him. 

_Rolling his body…Swaying his hips…pouting…crawling up to me from the floor and through the mudd…Mmmm…I miss my yummy koi…_Yami thought idly.

" Oi! Earth to Yami?!" 

Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts as he heard the diminutive voice from his hands. " Oh. Sorry about that." 

" So do you know anything about these dreams?" 

Yami blushed. Oh did he know something about them! But he couldn't say anything until he was absolutely sure about Seto being Sephiroth's reincarnation. And to his dismay, that meant he had to keep his hands to himself until this was settled. 

" Not sure entirely. Maybe if you remembered some more?" 

" That's all I can think of."

" Not a lot to go on. I guess we'll just have to wait and se-."

" Oi! Yami?! Where are ya?!!"

Both the Pharaoh and the Dragon Tamer gasped. That loud, obnoxious voice could only belong to one person. That was Jounouchi Katsuya. And that was the last person Kaiba needed to see or be seen by.  " Oh God." 

Jounouchi walked into the room and sat himself down at the table. " Hey there ya'are! We've been looking all over for ya! Uh, whatcha playin' wit dere Yami?"

Yami looked between Kaiba and Jou nervously." Uh, it's just an action figure that Yugi's grandpa just got." 

" Really?" His eyes lit up and he snatched the tiny dragon away from him before Yami could do anything." Lemme see dat ding!"

" Hey!" He protested.

" Don't worry! I won't break it! Whassit do? Do you have to squeeze it to make a sound or somethin'?" Jounouchi looked at the struggling Blue Eyes in his hands and squeezed him hard. 

Kaiba roared in pain and tried to break free. " Let go of me you dense Doberman!!" 

" What?!!! That sounds like Kaiba!!" Jou immediately dropped the tiny dragon onto the table and shook his hand to stop the sharp pain.

Yami caught him before he hurt himself and held him away from Jou. He was sucking on his finger after the bite from the tiny dragon." What is dat ding?!"

Yami sighed. Well, he couldn't keep it a secret now. He might as well tell them all. They might be able to help. 

So he told him.

" Ahahahahahahahaha!!!"

Kaiba seethed in Yami's hands. He knew this was going to happen. He knew they would laugh and make fun of him. Like, now, they were pointing and laughing at him. 

" Well, well, well, guess the tables are turned now Kaiba," Jou plucked him from Yami's hands and dangled him in front of his face by his tail. 

" What should I do to you first?" 

" Jou, be nice!" Yugi cautioned.

He scoffed." Like he as ever nice to me! I'm finally gonna get you back Kaiba! It's dragon stompin' time!!" 

Jou dropped him on the floor and raised his foot to stomp on the small BEWD. Kaiba opened his mouth and raised his head so he was aiming at him. White Lighting came flying out of his mouth and totally scorched Jou. 

" Eh?" 

Kaiba wiped his mouth on his arm. " Jou, extra crisy, order up!"

OGE: Gods, that was fun! ^___^

Jou: I got burned! L

OGE: Oh Jou! You deserved it! Nobody hurts Kaiba-kun. Which reminds me, it's presents time!!

Kaiba: Yay!! Gimme!

OGE: Hold your horses, Cleopatra! Let's see what we got here…You get a hug,

Kaiba: ooooo, hug. Thank you DCD. Next present please!

OGE: Anubis left you a muzzle, baby bonnet, kawaii little shoes and a teddy bear.

Kaiba: Baby bonnet? Thanks for nothing ya-

OGE: Oi! Kaiba-kun, shush! It's Pg-13! Moving on, Todo gave you a sleeping and a BEWD flashlight.

Kaiba: Ooooo, flashy-flashy *Plays with flashlight*

OGE: And you get a dog collar from OiWanGirl, for when you're being bad. Bad Seto! Bad Seto!

Kaiba: Very funny.

OGE: And GA and DracownyGirl capture Yami to give to you.

Kaiba: He's here?! Mine!! Gimme!! 

*Yami walks in and carries away a very content Seto.* 

OGE: Guess that's the end of the presents…O_o


	4. Flashback

" Dat's not funny Kaiba!! I'll get ya for dat!!"

" I'm shakin' in my scales over here." 

" Dat's it!!" 

Yami stepped between the tiny dragon and the blackened Jou and scooped Kaiba up in his arms. He needed to keep him away from Jou less he risk going from extra crispy to Cajun style. Besides, he couldn't let him get stepped on, not when he was so close to finding out what he needed to know.

" Back off Jounouchi, leave him alone. He's had enough trouble with being so small and defenseless." 

Seto bristled in Yami's arms.  He puffed up like a little bird. Well, if he had feathers he would have." Who's defenseless?!"

" Defenseless?!! If dat's defenseless, I'm the Queen on England!" 

Yami covered the tiny dragon's mouth before he could insult Jou on his previous statement. " Behave Seto. Now Jou, you did threaten him so you can't get mad because you'd do the same thing."

Jou rubbed the back of his head in thought. Then he pointed to the miniature CEO in Yami's hands." I guess so. But don't let it happen again, dragon!" 

Seto glared up at Jou's accusing finger and snapped onto it.

" Dah!!"

He tried to wave the tiny Blue Eyes off, but Seto hung on by his teeth.  Yami finally pried him off with a promise that Jou wouldn't bother him anymore and he let go. Jou suckled on his red finger and glared at Kaiba." Stupid dragon! I oughtta turn ya inta a belt!!"

" Hmp. I dare you." Seto smirked and crossed his little arms.

" You-"

" Isn't it time for you to go Jou?" Yami cut in. 

Yugi finally stopped laughing and looked up as if he remembered something important." Oh yea. We just came over to get my sleeping bag. We're going camping today. Are you ready?" 

Yami smacked his head with his free hand. He completely forgot. He was supposed to go camping wasn't he? Casting a glance to the curious Blue-Eyes in his other hand, he realized he couldn't possible take Seto with him. He might get lost or eaten, well, maybe not eaten, but he might not find his way around being so small. And he couldn't fight every predator forever, so he could actually be eaten!

" I'm sorry Yugi. I completely forgot. I can't go. I have to take care of Seto." Yami didn't even realize he called Kaiba by his first name. 

" I'm sure he can take care of himself. He'll just BITE whoever gets in his way." Jou looked down at the smaller dragon.

Seto opened his mouth to bite him again. Jou screamed like a little girl and hid behind Honda. Yami wrestled a muzzle* onto the mini CEO; cursing as he was a victim of the sharp teeth a second time that day. But he finally did it. Seto was fully muzzled. He sat in Yami's lap with his arms crossed and pouting. Well, as much as a dragon can pout anyway…

" It's alright Yami. You can take care of Kaiba-kun. He needs you more than we do." Yugi laughed a little as Seto glared at him around his muzzle," Do you mind if we take Mokuba, Kaiba-kun?"

" Mind? Mmy fuud I mind?! I in ma miffin' muzzmel!!" 

This only added to his amusement of the situation. No one saw the look of murder in someone's eyes… 

_Speak for yourself Yugi; I need Yami more than that brat does!!_ Three guesses who thought this and the first two don't count. " Yeah Yami, go ahead. Friendship is more important-"

" Would ya look at the time?! We gotta go! C'mon Honda!!!" Jou grabbed Honda by the wrist and scrammed from the store. Anzu followed after yelling at them. And Yugi brought up the rear; shaking his head sadly.

********************

After everyone left, Yami removed Seto's muzzle, being careful to avoid his sharp teeth, and took him up to his and Yugi's room. He kinda liked carrying him around in his arms. It was just like he used to do with his High Priest, Sephiroth. He'd protest and tell him to put him down. But Yami just kissed him and threw him over his shoulder so they could go play in his bedchambers.   

He smiled at the fond memory as he continued to carry Seto up the stairs. 

(Flashback)

Yagami and Sephiroth had just come from a meeting with the council. They had tried to convince Yagami that Sephiroth wasn't his best choice as his High Priest. Yagami listened to what they had to say, then rudely refused to remove Sephiroth. He explained that he was a great priest no matter what they thought and he was staying so they should just get used to him.

" You did not have to say that Yagami. I don't mind not being your High Priest." 

" Nonsense. I would make you Pharaoh if it didn't put me out of the castle. I'm already your slave. Anything you ask of me, you shall be given a hundred times." 

" Baka Pharaoh. You're going to spoil me rotten." 

Yagami grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Only to shove him into the wall and claim his mouth.  Sephiroth wouldn't open his mouth for him and keep twisting in his hold. 

But Yagami wasn't having it. He would not be denied what he had claimed as his. One of his hands disappeared under the silk blue robes. 

" OI!!!"

That was all Yagami needed. He didn't give Sephiroth a chance to say anything else, for his mouth was busy submitting to the Pharaoh's hungry kiss. Yagami smirked in his mind when he heard his koi moan. He always got what he wanted, it was a talent he had.

But they could not continue in the hallway. Someone might come walking by. Ra forbid the council find another reason to try and throw Sephiroth out. Yagami gently broke away; tracing his koi's lips with his tongue as he withdrew. 

" Let's go." He breathed.

Sephiroth nodded. But as he was getting off the wall to go to the Pharaoh's chambers, he was swiped off his feet and in the arms of the smirking, red-eyed Kaiser.

" Yagami, put me down. I can walk on my own." 

" Oh shush! You need your strength for what's to come." 

" What's to come? OI!!!" Sephiroth yelped as he was repositioned over Yagami's shoulder and crudely carried off to the bedchambers. He sighed and rested his face on his hand; resting his elbow on Yagami's back. 

" Why me?" 

(Flashforward)

" Why me?" Seto yawned and rubbed his blue, blue eyes in a childish manner. He was surprised at how sleepy he was at just 6:00.  Well, he usually had work to keep him busy. That and Mokuba. But with both of them gone, he had no reason to stay awake. And maybe this would all be a dream when he woke up. He really hoped so.

Yami smiled as he watched him yawn and rub his eyes. It was so cute. Just like his mage had done millennias ago. Still had that child-like yawn. Yami repositioned his hands so he was cradling the tiny dragon. Seto was asleep by the time they made it into Yugi's room. 

The Pharaoh was having a kawaii attack. Seto looked adorable like that. You'd never guess he was THE Seto Kaiba you saw in the news and in business meetings. He looked so peaceful and at ease. 

Yami put him a doll size BEWD sleeping shirt and little kawaii slippers. He then put him in a BEWD sleeping bag* Seto stirred a little and was half-awake for a moment. " Yaga…mi?"

" Hush Sephiroth, you're safe. You're with me. I'm right here. I'll always be right here." Yami said this without thinking and handed him a BEWD flashlight. He remembered his thing about being in the dark and being so little. 

" 'Kay…" 

He closed his blue eyes again and fell asleep soundly. Yami smiled and watched him sleep.  And he stayed there.

OGE: I wanna draw that last scene so bad! But I can't! Ah well! Present time!

Kaiba: Finally. Gimme!!!

OGE: Pochaco1991 gives you an unlimited ticket. Have fun with it!

Kaiba: Ooo. Unlimitedy

OGE: Next, from Callisto Firestarter, real action BEWD figure and a bowl that says 'Miniature BEWD Kaiba-kun'. *Laughs*

Kaiba: *Takes presents and glares* Next present author…

OGE: 'Kay, um…oh! There's two presents here. Both from Draconygirl. You get a pixie stick Kaiba and Yami gets a holograph of Sephiroth dancing.

Yami : *Drools* Ra, I love technology.

Kaiba: *Blushes* N-Next!

OGE: Another two presents. 

Kaiba: Oi Pharaoh, this is MY present corner!! Go get your own!!

OGE: Shush Kaiba-kun. Don't be rude. Now then, you get pictures to burn of Jou from ObiWanGirl. And Yami gets burn ointment. I'm sure you'll need it. 

Kaiba: Can you say target practice?

Yami: Oh boy…

OGE: Next, Todo gives you a huge Yami plushie.

Kaiba: Really? MINE!! *Snatches plushie*

OGE: Oy. Oooo! AnimeFan has worked hard on this. You got a remote control. Just point this at anyone and press the big red button, and they'll turn into whatever breed of dog you want them to! ^-^ The green button is to turn them back, and the blue button changes Yami's outfit to a really sexy pair of blank leather pants and a short, fishnet shirt.

Kaiba: *Squeals* Oh Jounouchi?! Where are you? 

Jou: Uh oh. What's that Honda? *Runs*

Kaiba: Spoil-sport. Next present.

OGE: LegendaryDragonRider sends you a kiss and BEWD plushie.

Kaiba: Plushies for everyone!!

OGE: VegetasGurl and Katarik had some cool presents too, but you'll find a use for them later. So sit tight.

Kaiba: Awww!!

OGE: Say goodbye Kaiba-kun. Time to go.

Kaiba: Goodbye Kaiba-kun, time to go. Howssat?

OGE: -_-U perfect…


	5. Curiosity Almost Killed the Blue Eyes

_" Mou, this is all your fault…"_

_" How do you figure?"_

_" First of all, stop playing tic tac toe on my stomach. Second, everyone's going to look at me funny because I'm walking with a limp and I can't sit down. They will especially notice your smug expression Pharaoh."_

_" I can't help it koi. You're so sexy and beautiful. You do this to me and you don't even know it. I just can't control myself sometimes. You're so amazing…" _

_" You're going to make me blush…"_

_" You are blushing Seph…"_

_" …Kuso. I hate you…"_

_" I guess I'll have to change your mind, ne? Maybe there's a way to make you scream 'Aishiteru'…?"_

_" Oi!! Don't put your hand…there…Ah…"_

_" Wonder what'll happen if I do this?"_

_" Ah!! Bastard!!"_

_" Close, but not the right words…Wonder what this does to you?"_

_" Ah…!"_

Seto shot up in his little sleeping bag in a cold sweat. That dream, it had to be one of the ones that Yami was talking about. Memories he called them? 

" Some memories…Hentai little Pharaoh couldn't keep his hands to himself and out of my pants…"

He calmed down and looked around. He wasn't in his room and everything seemed a little different somehow. He looked around at all the pictures and things in the room. Games and pictures and…Egyptian hieroglyphs? Where WAS he?

He was about to get up and examine them when something shiny in front of him got his attention. He looked down. He swallowed a gasp as he realized that the shiny thing was his body and the moonlight reflecting off of his scales. That's when everything came back to him. 

He was a pint-sized Blue Eyes White Dragon and Yami no Yugi was taking care of him until they could change him back.

_Note to self: bite the Pharaoh really hard just for being there._

 He looked down at his BEWD sleeping bag and turned face down into it looking for something inside it. He returned to his upright position with his flashlight in hand. 

Switching it on with a _click_, he looked around the room. He decided that if he were going to stay here he was going to have to look around it and explore his environment, ne? 

Carefully climbing down out of the bed, he dropped to the ground and looked around. A lot of things were shoved under Yugi's bed. He could see some board games and some other toys like Bop It and Twister and Perfection. The boy really needed a hobby, his little game obsession was borderline cult like Tea and her little friendship cult.

After climbing out from under the bed and coughing a little from the dust under there, he looked around for something else he could get into. He really should have gone back to sleep, but he really didn't have anywhere to go the next day and he really had this urge to look around and find out everything he could about.

He flashed his light in the corner when he heard a noise. A pair of yellow eyes glared back at him. Seto gasped as he recognized what those eyes belonged too. 

A cat.

Seto was about as big as a cat, but this one was really big.  And it was looking at him like he was the Blue Eyes White plate special. He yelped as he made a break for the door when the cat made a lunge for him. He jumped over a stuffed animal and slid under the bed before claws could close around him. The cat tried to follow after him, but it couldn't get around the boxes. 

Seto stuck his head out from around a box and stuck his tongue out at the cat and pulled on his eye; taunting it. " Nyah! Nyah!"

The cat got angry and swiped at him. " Reeoow!!"

" Yipe!" Seto ducked back under the box.

That wasn't a very good idea. He was panting hard. He rested his head on the box of a game and tried to think, but he could hear the cat trying to move the boxes to get to him. It was not comforting. He had to get out of there and get to Yami. The Pharaoh could protect him from that large carnivore. 

He slowed his breathing and listened for the cat still trying to get to him from one side of the bed. He decided that he should run out of the other side and try to make it to the bed, jump off it, hopefully get his wings to work and make it to the door without ending up in a kitty litter box somewhere. 

He peeked around at the cat once, then decided to make a break for it. Seto climbed up on the bed silently and made his way across. He was almost there when his movements across the bed made a spring squeak. The cat was up on the bed with him in a second.  Seto didn't waste any time being scared. He ran to the edge and made a Hail Mary jump. 

His wings spread and Seto glided towards the door. He would have made it if the cat didn't pounce on him from behind. Seto cried out and hit the ground hard. The cat towered over him. Seto glared up at him and opened his mouth to attack, but nothing came out but a fizzle and smoke. He was too tired and had used most of his energy getting away to attack with his White Lightning. He would need to rest before he could do it anymore and he didn't have that kind of time to rest since the cat was looking ready to eat him. 

Seto closed his eyes. Well, shit. He was going to be eaten by a cat. What a way to go. Of all the things he thought he might actually die in a plane crash, but this was just humiliating. He waited for the strike to come with calm blue eyes closed. 

But it never came. 

Instead he heard a howl. A howl like an animal. A wolf to be precise, but he couldn't tell which type because the cry was so different. He'd never heard it before, but it seemed pretty close and apparently the cat had heard it too.

Light flooded the room as the door was opened. Seto gasped as he saw the source of the noise in the hallway. There, standing tall and looking as fierce as a wild animal was a Silver Fang. A Duel Monster was standing over him. It glared down at the cat that was holding Seto down. 

It backed off a little and moved away from Seto in fear. Seto scrambled away and ran out the door; barely ducking as the Silver Fang lunged for the cat. Seto tore down the hallway at top speed until someone scooped him up from the ground.

He started to fight, his instincts kicking in and his fight or flight response activating. But then there was something different about whoever was holding him. They were warm and he somehow recognized those arms that where holding him tightly.

He looked up hesitantly, not wanting something else to happen to him that night. He'd had quite enough of adventure and things trying to kill him for one night, thank you.

It was Yami. He was holding him tightly and he looked to be a little worried about him from his facial expression. Seto blushed at the amount of concern that was intended for in him from Yami's eyes. 

" Are you alright? I heard a noise in the room and a cat. I thought you might be in danger so I summoned the Silver Fang to take care of the cat."

Seto nodded a little. " I'm fine. I've got a few scratches I suppose. But otherwise I'm fine. What are you doing up?"

" I was helping Solomon-san with research but that boring quick. I spent the rest of the time thinking about you."

If his cheeks weren't already red, they were now. Seto couldn't decide whether or not Yami was flirting or being concerned. " What do you mean?"

" I was trying to think of something that would help you. Maybe an old spell or an artifact that might help you get back to normal."

" I don't know what scares me more, the fact that this actually happened or the fact that there's a spell for it."

" I said might be. We'd have a lot of spell books to look through to find out what we need to do."

Seto nodded absently as he listen to Yami talk. It was soothing and calming for some reason and he found himself starting to slip away. He snuggled in close to Yami's chest and listened to his heartbeat as he listened to the Game King explain something or other. 

Yami was so deep in his explanation that he didn't realize that Seto had fallen asleep until he heard him murmur his old name. 

The tiny dragon shifted a little and snuggled in again. " Yagami…"

The red-eyed Kaiser chuckled lightly at the cute sight. He decided it might not be best to have Seto sleep in Yugi's room. He walked by and surveyed the damage. It wasn't too bad actually; the Silver Fang had chased the cat away but good and was lounging in Yugi's bed. 

Yami rolled his eyes and called him back. Then he went downstairs to the couch. He carefully sat down, so as not to wake Seto and lay off to the side. Seto changed his position and curled up on the center of his chest like a cat with his tail wrapped around him and his head down. 

The Pharaoh smiled warmly at the reincarnated priest. Seph had liked to lie there on his chest. He would tell him everything, what he did that day and about his duels and of course his dragon. Yami listened intently, or tried too but those pink lips hypnotized him and sooner or later he claimed them in a bruising kiss and ravished his priest for the rest of the evening; unless he had to go somewhere, in that case they would just pick up where they left off in some convenient dark corner.  

/ Seph…I miss you…You're so beautiful…You're reincarnation is so tempting…Heaven help me…/

OGE: Sorry, about the wait, but you know, girl's gotta life you know?

Seto: You? Who cares about you? I want my presents!!"

OGE: Well, seeing as there are so many presents and I've only got so much space and I'm so tired, I've decided on something that will make this easy on both of us.

Seto: Ne?

*OGE walks over to the wall and pulls on a red lever*

Seto: Nani? What does that do? 

OGE: You'll see…

*Millions of presents fall down on Seto, Yami and Jou* 

Seto: Ack…X_X

Yami: Itai…X_X

Jou: My burned body…

OGE: Hee hee!! Authoress powers are a wonderful thing, ne?

Youji: You're evil…

OGE: Hey! Evil is sexy! Just ask Sesshoumaru-sama!! *Drools* Sesshou-sama no bishonen desu ne! He's all I want for Christmas…

Youji: You're starting to scare me…


End file.
